(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for supporting security in multicast communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A multicast communication is used to a group communication where users join in a conversation. In the group communication, the same downlink traffic is simultaneously transmitted to all the users of a group performing the group communication. Therefore, the users joining the group communication can use a multicast connection to transmit data of the group communication.
A conventional security support method merely supports a unicast communication, and does not support a multicast communication between a base station and a group of user. Accordingly, a security support method suitable for the multicast communication is required.